


小主教

by thunderybee



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: 粮食向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 小王子AU，all阿塔尼斯向的大主教中心，内含各种角色和阿塔尼斯的脑洞





	1. Chapter 1

一、

在我尚且年轻的时候，我曾看过一个预言式的故事，一片末日，一些吞噬着力量的石头和嘈杂的虫翅。我将这个故事讲出来，告诉我的同伴，询问他们是否感受到这故事的可怕，但是大部分情况是，这些嘻嘻哈哈的朋友们告诉我别为了子虚乌有的事情胡思乱想，我应该做一些更适合我身份的事，比如为了竞选警长而准备贿赂，在土豆田里绞尽脑汁，或者专心去讨好一个喜欢的姑娘，她要有漂亮的绿眼睛。

所以很长时间我懒得说话，唯有秃鹫摩托长久的陪伴我，它让我无畏于在星空中迷失航线，我骑着它遍游整个星区，在一边好奇于故事的真实同时遗憾这预言从不存在的倾听者。

直到有一天我在查尔坠落，动力区出了点故障，我不得不把飞船停靠在荒原上，头天晚上，我枕着沙石披着星空入睡，这不会比在玛萨拉更孤独多少，就像所有无聊的过往。

“你好。”

你可以想象，在这么个荒无人烟的地方，据说还闹过不少虫灾，听见这么一句礼貌的问候真是不容易，我吓了一跳，又有些好奇。一个高大的漂亮的年轻人，和我不大一样，矫健的肢体展示着他的强大，但他钴蓝色的眼睛闪烁着柔和的星光，这让我感到安心和放下所有戒备，他甚至看起来有点害羞。

“你好。”他微笑着——应该是微笑吧——重复了问候，我连忙拍干净旧夹克上的灰尘，向他致意。

这就是小主教了。

二、

小主教的好奇心像他的活力一样年轻而漫无边际，我费了很大力气想搞清楚他从哪儿来，他却避而不谈，反而对我的一切，比如秃鹫车，问个没完，不过好在他不会对人设防，渐渐地，我开始一点点知道关于他的事，他问我：

“这是什么？”同时指着我快要报废的秃鹫车，我告诉他，这是交通工具，我没法靠两条腿走完荒漠和星区，把他当做一个小孩子来讲述，而事实证明我错得让我羞愧，小主教若有所思地点点头，嘀咕着什么，我没能听清，一再追问他，他却似乎有些赧然，头冠变成深蓝色想要避开我的死缠烂打，最终熬不过我拖着问他，才告诉我：

“有点落后啊……人类。”

他很不好意思地看着我，为直白而优越的评价感到抱歉，而我的血都冲到了脸上，连连为把他当做小孩子而道歉，他和善地摆摆手，让我继续说旅程和秃鹫车。

“你是从另一个星球上来的吗？”我问他。

小主教点点头，告诉我那些事。我了解到他的星球理应很大，但他待着的地方很小很小，小到只能放下一些机械，一些植物，很少很少的人。

他看见我在擦拭秃鹫车上的斑斑锈迹，我的除锈剂已经快过期了，效果不是很好，却吸引了小主教的注意。

“你的秃鹫朋友生病了吗？”他担忧地看着我和摩托车，上面老旧的划痕和锈迹让它在这年轻地发光的星灵面前狼狈不堪，我告诉他，这是一些锈迹而已，大部分可以锉掉。

“他会不会很疼？”小主教蓝眼睛里似乎想着别的事，“小部分的锈呢？”

“那就没法了，小伙子，”我说，“而且机器不会有感觉的，这些东西总会变旧变没用，然后可以买一台新的，只要我能攒够钱。”

“钱？”小主教似乎很迷惑，“你的机器朋友会变得没用吗？然后只能让他离开你？”

我点点头。

小主教叹息了一声，不说话了。

三、

“在我之前，你遇见过其他人吗？”我一边敲打秃鹫松动的螺丝，一边跟小主教闲聊，他点了点头，露出一种难以形容的神色。

“怎么？”

“不是在这，”他回答，“在另一个星球，这段经历很难解释。”

可以想得到，我又开始死缠烂打了，他只好解释给我，他曾经途径一个荒凉而陌生的星球，他站在一个翻涌着不祥雾气深坑边缘，思索这里值不值得探索一番。

这会儿，小主教瞧见一个影绰绰的影子睥睨着自己，他感受不到善意，也没有恶意，只有无边的轻蔑和好奇。

“你好。”小主教说。

“哼。”

红色的雾蒙蒙的影子走出来，小主教转过身，“你是谁，”他询问道，“你和我很相似，我们是同伴么？”

“不是，”他回答，“我是一个塔达林。”

“你要和我同行吗？”小主教问他，“我还有很多路要走。”

“不，”塔达林拒绝了他，“你还没有‘驯服’我。”

小主教很好奇，他那孤独的一个人的星球没有听见过这种说法，“什么叫‘驯服’？”

塔达林侧过去，看了一会儿雾气萦绕的天空，又看回来，“这是一种建立联系的方式，”他探究般的红眼睛看着小主教，“比征服更友善，比拥有更疏离。”

“联系？”

“没错，”塔达林点点头，“你想要我和你同行，我们必须要有说得通的‘联系’。对我来说，你不过是千千万万外来的陌生人一样的外来者，如果我们有了‘联系’，并且是‘驯服’的联系，我们就会有相互不可或缺的理由不得不同行了，对我来说，你是唯一的，对你来说，我是特别的。”

“为什么要是‘驯服’？”小主教很好奇另外两种方法。

“我喜欢。”

“……”

“以前有什么人驯服过你吗？”塔达林坐在旁边，隔着疏远的距离和危险的雾气，小主教铭记着“建立联系”的准则，怀着敬意和轻微的抵触保持空间，回答他，“我想想，”他沉思着，“也许……也许是有些‘联系’的，”他告诉塔达林，“曾经有个人…我想他驯服我了。”

“哼，”红眼睛的塔达林不屑一顾，但是又点点头，“这是很可能的，”他看着小主教，“在斯雷恩中，到处都只是征服，但是驯服也不是不存在……”

不是在斯雷恩的事，小主教说。

塔达林惊讶了一下，很快又专注地看着前方的雾气了，“这么说，”他有些心不在焉，“这是另一颗星球上的事了？”

“是的。”

“那里有别的塔达林吗？”

“没有。”

“那里有很多地嗪吗？”

“也没有。”

啊，塔达林叹息着，这世上确实没有十全十美的事。小主教听不大明白，但塔达林换了话题，“我的生活很残酷，也让人满足，”他凝视着远方稀薄而萦绕的雾气，像渴望某种深切的梦想，“大家互相征服，攀爬在阶层的链条上，为了更多地嗪，更多的征服而争斗，有时候也让人感到厌烦，当你处于一个既征服不了上面的别人，下面的别人也征服不了你的无聊地位时。”

小主教顺着他的目光看去，但他并没有看到更多的塔达林，自始至终和他说话的只有这一个，就像他和自己一样，被这个星球孤独地拥有，他不知道那些“别人”是谁。

“但是，”塔达林将视线轻飘飘地掠过小主教晶亮的蓝眼睛，“如果你驯服了我，说不定会很有意思。”

“怎么说？”小主教对他露一套藏一套的说法开始感到厌烦了，他开始想念日落，斯雷恩没有日落。

塔达林凝视着他深蓝的眼睛，“你有和水晶不一样的眼睛，和地嗪不一样的眼睛，”他抬了抬下颌，示意着远方盘旋的紫色雾气，稀薄而朦胧，让人看了无精打采，“你看见过斯雷恩的天空没，”塔达林又抬起头，“斯雷恩最初的天空是蓝色的——对这些文献馆里的过去记载我毫无兴趣，因为塔达林永远只会走向更远方。如果你有能力胆敢驯服我，大概会有点意思，看着天空的时候，大概我会想起你。甚至可能会想到过去更久远以前的斯雷恩的模样。”

小主教沉默不语，他也没有见过斯雷恩最初的样子，他的星球蔚蓝而明亮，玫瑰花说日落的余晖映在他眼睛里是金色的，会发光的。

塔达林长久的看着他，一些和注视地嗪不一样的迷惑和探寻萌发在他深不可测的眼睛里，“尝试吧，倘若你有这种能力，”塔达林终于开口说，“试着驯服我，我的力量将归你所有。”

“我不是很确定，”小主教犹豫着，“而且我应该也不需要你的力量，我对你并不了解。”

“被驯服的事，才会被了解，”塔达林说，“戒心源于陌生，未知来自疏远，倘若你真的需要同伴，克服你的戒备，与我建立联系吧。”

“那么，我需要做什么？”小主教说。

“耐心，”塔达林回答他，“耐心和接触，小心地展示你的内心，太过于直接的要求被塔达林所不信任，但是每一次，你都可以尽情告诉我你想说的，或许我会嘲笑你，但我最终会知道什么是真实的你。”

第一天，小主教给塔达林讲了他的日落……

第二天……

“我们应该默契地约定好一个时间，”塔达林提议道，“但并不是直接确定好是几时几刻，一个大概的模糊的时间段，当我慢悠悠地撷取地嗪过来，我要看到你白色的衣摆，开始会让我毫无感觉，但是随着你所等待的时间越长，或许有一天就会轮到你来先看见我的盔甲一角等候在此，就像拉克希尔，这是一种约定俗成的仪式。”

“什么是拉克希尔？”

“塔达林建立联系的方式，”他回答，“一种‘征服’，我很喜欢这个。”

“为什么不采取这种联系呢？”

红眼睛的星灵就像第一次一样睥睨着他，半响，他有些揶揄，有些意有所指地回答，“你不是塔达林，”他指出显而易见的事，“你是特殊的。”

就这样，小主教可能大概也许是驯服了塔达林吧。

当离别的时刻到来，塔达林凝视着他，从金色的盔甲边缘扫视到晶亮的水晶坠饰上，好像他从来没好好看过他似的。

“怎么，”小主教问他，“你是要哭了么？”

“呵呵。”塔达林回答。

半响，他又说，“是有些感觉不一样了。”

小主教摊开手，“不关我的事，”他叹气，“我没想得到你的‘联系’和‘驯服’，是你要求的。”

他站到塔达林身边，就像每次讲自己的事一样挨着他，小主教突然发现自己讲了很多自己的事，但塔达林却什么都没说，他对红眼睛的星灵仍然一无所知，但是塔达林想必已经对他事无巨细地了解了。

到底是谁驯服了谁呢？

小主教思索着，塔达林一声不吭。

“铁和血，”塔达林开了口，“痛苦和忍受，这就是我的生活。”

“我想你给了我一些和过往不一样的不舒服，但我没有不满意。”

小主教看着他映衬着危险血色的锋利盔甲，想着他整个人本来都看起来相当不舒服，这也算必须忍受的一种？

“那么，”小主教为他感到一些遗憾，“你最开始就觉得无聊的生活，似乎根本什么改变也没有。”

塔达林看着他的眼睛。

“我得到了天空的颜色。”

“那么，”我问他，“你会找这个朋友同行吗？”

“他不是我的朋友，”小主教回答，耸了耸肩，似乎很无奈，“他说这叫‘联系’——但不是朋友，要比这个冷漠，残酷一点，我不是很喜欢他那种刻薄的语气。”

“但你还是让他驯服了你。”我评价到。

“是我驯服他，”小主教难得反驳了我一下，又迟疑着停留了会儿，“或许……？”

我撇撇嘴，继续把扳手和油液敲到秃鹫上，小主教看着荒漠的夜晚，星光温柔地坠落到了他眼睛里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旅途在继续

四、

问题出在哪儿呢，我得解释一下，我是个很会照顾自己的人，也许给我酒时的琳达会反驳我。不过你看，我会给镇子上布置合理的命令，让警局里懒散的屁股们运转起来，但实际上我并不擅长出主意。你只需要单打独斗，仅仅为自己的小命提心吊胆的时候，需要承担的代价非常廉价，这让人轻松，反正大不了就给自己脑袋来一枪得了，但同伴总是让事情复杂化，曾经我只想漫无目的地在荒漠里乱跑，不知道该干什么，不知道何去何从，但是我不想浪费小主教的时间，他对查尔似乎兴致勃勃，我迫切地想作为（暂时的）土著居民表现一番，好让伟大又卑鄙的泰伦在他惢里留个好印象。

小主教到这里的时候感到熟悉的陌生，他看不到任何人，除了同行人类的鼾声，只有月光拖拽在他身后，他正担心人类是不是带错路了，这时候，荒芜的菌毯上盘旋着一个蠕动且尖锐的圆环。

小主教漫无目的地看着翻涌的沙尘，“晚安。”他心里其实没什么把握。

“晚安。”她说。

“查尔为什么没有别人呢？”

她嗅了嗅干燥的空气，“这是荒原，”她说，“泰伦也不敢踏足菌毯肆无忌惮蔓延的星球。”

小主教坐在人类酣睡的梦边，看着荒漠遥远的边际，星辰缀在交界处的阴影里闪闪发光。

“它们很美，”他对她说，“但是离我们好远。”

“是的，很美，”她赞同，“但是毫无意义。”

于是他们沉默下来。

“人类在什么地方，”小主教忍不住又问她，“我的脑海听不见同伴的声音就会觉得孤独，你们为什么不聚在一起？”

“我已经不是人类了，”她回答道，“而且有人的地方也一样孤独，他们会背叛你。”

小主教奇怪地盯着她，“你看起来独一无二，”他仔细地审视，忍耐着内心的异样和排斥，“你也会感到孤独吗？”

她暗沉的眼睛回望过来，“我不孤独，”她告诉小主教，“我的脑海里回荡着千万个声音，但它们毫无价值，至少对我来说。”

“你真奇怪，”小主教缩回腿坐到人的身边，“脆弱地就像一个人。”

“我像异虫一样强大，”她反驳，“我只是和这个人心灵相连，我在听。”*①

“但那没什么意义，对不对，”小主教撑着下颌看他的星球的方向，“至少对你来说。”

她露出一丝隐秘的微笑，咯咯作响的骨刺咔哒着伸展开来，“我可以带你从很远的地方过来，”萦绕的紫色幽能盘旋着缠绕在小主教手臂上，“也可以送你去更远的地方，超乎你想象的远，只要我愿意。”

小主教沉沉地扫过亮起来的地平线，叹着气，“可你都没法离开这里，”他惆怅地看着她陷在黏腻菌毯上的脚，“你被困在异虫里了。”

她沉默了，浮在小主教胳膊上的灵能冰冷而刺痛，像半干涸的血迹，混合着久远以前的啜泣。

过了一会儿，她终于开了口，“你从另一个星球来，孤身一人，”盘旋的灵能像青烟一样消散在空中，“我同情你，如果你怀念你的过往了，我可以帮助你，我能……”

“我明白你的意思，”小主教说，“可我为什么要相信你呢？”

“谎言说出来就是为了让人相信的，”她说，“品味这谎言吧，我会看着你。”*②

于是他们又都沉默起来。

*①《刀锋女王》中展示了她和雷强之间心的融合主角光环，我肥肠喜欢这一部分，爱真是能跨越星系啊（棒读

*②“品味这一胜利，凯瑞甘！神族永远不会忘记你的背叛。我们会看着你。”

五、

为了测试秃鹫还能不能用，以及我是不是真的要开始攒钱了，我载着小主教疾驰在荒原里，他看上去心不在焉，用手爪抚摸着载具侧翼未剐蹭干净的锈斑，突然好像很担心地问我：

“机器都会生锈，这是真的吗？”

“是啊，”我说，“大部分都是这鸟样。”

小主教陷入某种忧虑中，我不明白机器生不生锈为什么看起来这么重要，小主教又问：“所以，艾德曼合金也会生锈么？”

我告诉小主教，我只在泰伦过去老旧的电影里看见过这种鬼东西，按照传闻，那种硬地让人头疼的金属应该连划痕都不会有，它比风沙和时间更坚强。

“如果真这样，我很欣慰，朋友。”

我又开始摸不着头脑了，小主教用一种很理所当然的语气回答，“这还用说吗。”似乎一切都顺理成章，不言而喻。原来他狭小的住处，放着他的朋友，一个旧时代的不朽者，而外面停靠着那些在星球上休眠的净化者们，就像所有的机械一样。有一天小主教的朋友被激活了，他却以为自己是个龙骑士，不过谁在乎这些呢，小主教只关心他会不会锈掉，人类会用新的替换掉破损的机械，但小主教不想又丢失了他的朋友。

当时我并没有在意他的嘟囔，秃鹫嘎嘣一下停了下来，我挺着急的，因为崩掉的螺丝怎么都找不到，而且带的水也不够了，所以只是随口敷衍了几句他的焦虑，但小主教仍旧问个不停，我在想，如果这个螺丝环扣再不合作点，我是一扳手敲掉它还是敲掉我自己的脑袋。

“那你觉得龙骑士会锈……”

“行了，”我不耐烦地钻进秃鹫的底盘，“我连龙骑士是什么都不知道，我随便说的，别打扰我了。”

小主教看着我跟底盘吵架，突然问我：“你弄丢过你的朋友吗？”

啊？我提着扳手的手停了下来，一些大块头和小个子的影子涌入我被落日晒得眩晕的脑子里，我想了想，他们应该好好的在休伯利安上喝酒吹牛，除了一个。

“弄丢了，”我老老实实地点头，敲击秃鹫的动作也无精打采起来，“还我亲手丢的。”

他不再说话，夜幕又降临了，我把扳手，螺丝，口渴和头疼都抛在脑后，交叉双臂垫在脑袋下躺了下来，砂砾剐蹭在旧夹克上磨损地很厉害，可我老想着如果他的动力装甲是艾德曼合金，也就不会被我搞坏的那么彻底。

六、

“我们去看日落吧。”当我吭哧吭哧地终于把秃鹫拖回了补给船停靠点，小主教突然没头没脑地跟我来这么一句。

“行啊，”我灰头土脸地把一堆破烂儿扔进座舱，看了看那块跑得跟乌龟似的旧表，“再等几个小时差不多了。”

小主教左顾右盼，我看他像条掉了牙的刺蛇一样转来转去，“你在找什么？”等待的时间总是很无聊，至少对低等生命泰伦来说就是这样，“你转得我头晕。”

“你的玫瑰花呢？”他问我，我被搞糊涂了，“什么？”我又看了下灰扑扑的表，“什么花儿，你不是要看日落吗？”

小主教摇摇头，“不是我，”他说，“是玫瑰花要看，我其实没什么时间，就只是由着它。”

我揣测这大概又是某种种族文化断层，我只会把玫瑰花傻笑着塞到绿眼睛姑娘的怀里，还从来没先让它沐浴过什么日落夕阳。很快，我就知道了更多关于玫瑰花的事，小主教在花儿上意外的坦诚，他不再含糊地挪走我的疑问，告诉我，那小年轻莽撞又无知，雀跃着想要在一大片林地里出人头地，小主教一直审视着它成长，直到结出干瘪的花苞儿。

小主教有些垂头丧气，这跟他预想的差太多了，玫瑰花显然跟他一样失望，“你知道，人苦闷的时候就想看日落，”小主教解释给我，“它就常常独自朝着日落的方向叹气，我也在那儿。”

大概就这样，玫瑰花用它的缺乏信心折磨着小主教，例如，它常常用憧憬又沮丧的语气对小主教说，“我大概永远不会像我的导师做的那样好，”玫瑰花忧郁地抬了抬干瘪憔悴的叶片，“他是最睿智的，而且饱含尊贵的力量。”小主教除了点头，什么也没法做。

他告诉我，“其实我应该预见到了这负面情绪的局限，”小主教微妙的恼怒着，“我想要同情它的贫乏和毫不出类拔萃，又忍不住教训自己敝帚自珍毫无意义。”

“我们当时都太过年轻，一点经验都没有，”他叹着气看着坠落的暮光，“我本应该激励它勇敢的去成长，可我最终大吵一架，除了失望透顶什么也没留给我和它。”

“然后你就跑了出来？”我问他，小主教点点头，“它挽留了你什么吗？”

“这个嘛，”小主教说，“它说，‘去死去死去死吧’。”


End file.
